


Una gran brutta storia

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, C'è anche un armadietto di mezzo, Established!MetaMoro, IL TITOLO DICE TUTTO, Il quarto d'ora più brutto delle vite di Niccolò e Filippo, M/M, Per certi versi fa pure ridere eh, SIETE STATI AVVERTITI, È IL MONUMENTO ALLA MIA POCHEZZA COME PERSONA
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Una giornata di registrazioni andata male prende una piega decisamente imprevista per Ultimo e Irama, ma nei guai ci si erano cacciati già da soli.E poi, si sa, non è che Fabrizio Moro e Ermal Meta brillino particolarmente per perspicacia.





	Una gran brutta storia

**Author's Note:**

> Niente screen/link a chicchessia, vi prego: non sono ancora così ricca da potermi permettere una Annalise Keating.
> 
> Il prompt è stato il fatto che nessuno si sia mai chiesto se Niccolò possa essere geloso o meno del rapporto che Fabrizio ha con Ermal, di qualunque cosa alla fine si tratti.  
> Come io poi l'abbia rigirata in questa maniera devo ancora capirlo.
> 
> Facciamo anche finta che Moro vada sempre allo stesso studio di registrazione tanto da considerarlo "suo", ché non ho lo sbatti per andare a controllare cose.  
> Fate pure finta di non leggere parole strambe. Eventualmente vi spiegherò.

 

 

 

 

«Oooh, amico, ti ucciderà. Quant’è vera la morte, ti ucciderà.»

«Mi ucciderà un cazzo, sei stato _tu_ a impallare l’apparecchio.»

«Ma è stata _tua_ l’idea di venire qui.» Filippo alza pure le mani, a lavarsene dell’intera questione.

Niccolò sospira, perché non può piantargli una delle sue mani in faccia, su quell’espressione cretina. Non ha torto, deve ammettere, ma solo per metà.

La colpa principale era del suo agente, che conosce al suo agente, e che gliel’ha affibbiato per quella giornata perché il loro studio di registrazione era occupato, e quindi magari potevano aiutarsi a vicenda, e a stare insieme non vuoi che qualcosa esca pure fuori, tipo una collaborazione che farebbe schizzare le vendite di entrambi alle stelle? Vedi cos’era successo per Ermal e Fabrizio.

Fabrizio nel cui studio Niccolò aveva avuto la bella pensata di portare Filippo. Ora, Niccolò sa che si è instaurato un certo legame tra lui e il cantautore più anziano, che si è mostrato disponibile ad aiutarlo più di una volta, come ben ricorda, ma da lì ad affermare che tutto ciò che è mio è anche tuo, tipo Mufasa che mostra a Simba il regno bagnato dal sole, ce ne vuole. E Niccolò non vuole approfittarsi di ciò che ha ricevuto finora né tanto meno chiedere dell’altro, non è una persona del genere.

Ma quando gli hanno mollato Filippo e il suo nuovo singolo da registrare, un po’ come il cugino fastidioso che ti tocca sorbirti a Natale e poi chi ti pensa più ci si vede l’anno prossimo anzi guarda non scrivere neanche così magari riesco a dimenticarmi che esisti, Niccolò non ha saputo resistere alla tentazione di fare lo sbruffone e l’ha portato a sbrigare le sue incombenze artistiche nello studio di Fabrizio, sentendosi come i sedicenni imbecilli di un film americano dei più idioti, che si vantano di aver avuto in custodia la spider del padre e di poterla guidare quando vogliono, salvo poi a metà film combinare un gran casino e rivelare che in realtà il permesso non l’avevano mai avuto.

Ecco, Niccolò si sente esattamente come a metà di un film del genere: nella merda fino ai capelli.

Perché i tecnici non ci sono e loro due hanno voluto fare da soli, premendo tasti a caso nel tentativo di far partire la registrazione, e ora non solo la plancia non risponde più ai comandi, ma è rimasto acceso un solo spioncino e non è quello sopra al pulsante con la dicitura “resetta il casino che hai fatto”. In aggiunta, Niccolò non riesce a non provare l’orrenda sensazione che nell’apparecchio sia rimasto il cd degli inediti di Fabrizio, perché solo lui è così cretino da lasciare lì dentro una cosa così importante, ché in fondo quel posto è come casa sua, cosa potrebbe mai accadere di storto, eh? Eh.

«Cerco il libretto di istruzioni.»

«Sì, ecco, buona idea.» _Forse l’unica buona che ti sia venuta in questa giornata,_  aggiunge Niccolò, ma solo nella sua mente. Rinfocolare cose che non esistono non li aiuterebbe, tutt’altro. Filippo ha avuto per davvero una buona idea e rimarcarlo è il suo sotterramento dell’ascia di guerra. Meglio rimandare un’eventuale discussione completamente inutile a quando usciranno da lì, nella speranza che il mixer o qualunque altra diavoleria hanno fatto inceppare si sistemi magicamente da solo, o grazie al libretto di istruzioni che Filippo si è messo a cercare nell’unico armadio portascope presente in sala; in ogni caso devono battersela da lì come due ladri prima che Fabrizio faccia ritorno, anche se Niccolò è abbastanza sicuro che non si farà vedere allo studio per quella giornata.

Fin quando dal fondo del corridoio non emergono due voci familiari che gli fanno accapponare la pelle e prendere la peggiore decisione di sempre ma che in quel momento gli pare l’unica sensata per poterne uscire vivi: acchiappare Filippo per una manica dell’assurda camicia che ha addosso, spingerlo dentro l’armadio, chiudercisi dentro e premergli una mano sulla bocca, l’indice dell’altra davanti alle labbra, intimandogli senza emettere un fiato di fare silenzio assoluto silenzio mentre l’altro lo guarda con occhi sgranati e probabilmente pensa che sia sbarellato di brutto in un secondo.

Niccolò è in realtà lucidissimo, e proprio per questo ha una vaga idea di cosa li aspetterebbe a confessare apertamente il crimine di cui Filippo...no, va bene, di cui tutt’e due si sono macchiati. Se l’immagina, Fabrizio che annuisce lentamente, _troppo_ lentamente, serio come quando c’è da essere estremamente seri, e poi la paternale chilometrica che gli rifilerebbe su quanto l’aggeggio che hanno mandato in crash sia prezioso non tanto per il suo costo, ma per tutte le persone che lo usano, in quanto quello studio non è solo il loro, e benché non abbiano agito per fare una ragazzata, sono stati irresponsabili a non chiamare i tecnici di dovere, che ne sanno più di loro perché è il lavoro che fanno, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera.

Ecco, se si concentra su quel pensiero, l’immensa noia che ne deriva lo fa quasi distrarre dal fatto di essere a un sospiro da Filippo, che nel frattempo gli ha preso il polso della mano che gli tiene sulla bocca e lo stringe fortissimo, e tutto il suo corpo è un nervo pronto a scattare fuori dall’armadio in cui sono strizzati - non c’era nulla, dentro, evidentemente gli addetti alle pulizie lo usano per riporci gli strumenti che si portano dall’azienda - e Niccolò non sa quanto vorrebbe fare lo stesso, spalancare le ante di quell’affare e correre via alla velocità della luce, invece che stare entrambi di lato, l’uno di fronte all’altro come in un’esercitazione di ginnastica, e con le teste di traverso sui colli che iniziano già a lamentarsi per controllare che non stia venendo nessuno. Peccato che non possono più correre a nessun riparo di sorta.

Hanno perso l’occasione quando Fabrizio e Ermal sono entrati nella sala di registrazione, le loro voci impegnate su una chiacchierata a riguardo di qualcosa che Niccolò non sa di cosa si tratti con esattezza, e che pensa anche Filippo ignori.

La voce da laringite perenne di Fabrizio si stoppa improvvisamente, e Niccolò può ben immaginare il perché. «Ma che è successo?»

Anche Ermal non si sente più. Sbirciando dalla fessura tra le ante, che dà proprio sulla macchina e futura causa del loro decesso, sia Niccolò che Filippo possono vedere i due uomini avvicinarsi al loro misfatto, uno prima dell’altro.

«Ma s’è inceppata la...»

«A volte capita.»

«Sì, ma non ce stava nessuno, qua!»

«Se chiamassi i tecnici?»

«È festa, oggi, non risponde nessuno...manco là...»

Niccolò vede Fabrizio accasciarsi sulla sedia dove, fino a pochi minuti fa, era seduto Filippo a registrare. Vede sparire un braccio dietro il suo profilo, quasi certamente perché si è portato la mano agli occhi, o alla tempia, sintomo di un profondo sconforto. Anche il respiro pesante la dice lunga su quanto sia più che afflitto, infastidito dalla cosa.

Ermal gli si avvicina per poggiare una mano sulla spalliera della sedia, risale a sfiorargli una spalla fasciata dall’ennesima camicia che cade tirata sui muscoli. Niccolò non si sorprende dell’intimità di quel gesto, ormai nessuno che non ha un televisore e una connessione a Internet ci fa più caso da un anno a quella parte.

«Me spiace, È, sei venuto qua pe’ senza niente. C’avevo gli inediti da farte sentì...»

 _Aha,_  si dice Niccolò; _avevo ragione,_  fa la scarica elettrica del sospetto divenuto realtà. Per quanto sia teso, e Filippo accanto a lui respiri troppo pesantemente per non farsi sentire a miglia di distanza, ci aveva preso su una cosa. Che Fabrizio è davvero un cretino.

«Ma scusa,» e la voce di Ermal vibra di una risata trattenuta, «tenevi le tracce _solo_ lì dentro?»

«No,» sospira Fabrizio, togliendo la mano dal lato della faccia e facendo riapparire il braccio alla vista limitata di Niccolò e Filippo, facendolo ricadere sulla gamba. «C’ho ‘na copia a casa, ovvio, ma andare fin’e là...» Sospir di nuovo, anzi, sbuffa, enormemente ed evidentemente seccato dall’inconveniente.

Niccolò pensa che sarebbe una gran cosa se fosse semplicemente seccato nel vederli spuntare fuori dall’armadio nell’immediato futuro di quei minuti. Ancora non ci ha pensato a come uscire fuori da quella situazione, metaforicamente e fisicamente, tutto quello a cui aveva pensato era che se Fabrizio li avesse beccati a incasinare le sue apparecchiature li avrebbe mangiati vivi, come minimo, e il decenne che era ancora in lui gli aveva fatto prendere d’istinto la decisione di nascondersi. Una gran pessima decisione, come gli gridava lo sguardo fulminante di Filippo, che per quanto sia impaurito anche lui dalle conseguenze di una loro immediata scoperta, non può che dimostrarsi estremamente contrariato dal fatto di essere rinchiuso in un armadio insieme all’ultima persona con cui avrebbe mai pensato di condividere un momento così intimo e fuori di testa allo stesso tempo.

«Che vogliamo fare, allora?»

La risposta di Fabrizio è pregna di stanchezza. «Che vogliamo fà, me chiedi...»

Niccolò pensa che il suo amico - o il suo mentore? Non è che ci abbia mai realmente pensato, su quella distinzione di ruoli - non possa essere per davvero _così_ stupido. O era stato il suo nervosismo a fargli cogliere un’allusione nel tono improvvisamente alleggerito di Ermal? No, doveva essersi sbagliato. Fattosi condizionare da quello che il web andava dicendo e che lui, molto stupidamente, si era messo a leggere, una volta, finendo per riderci sopra per quanto fossero teorie ridicole. Ridicole…

«Sì. Che vogliamo fare. Visto che gli inediti non possono essere ascoltati, e non vorrei aver sprecato un biglietto del treno per tornarmene a Milano già adesso.» La figura sottile di Ermal si è spostata, impedendo alla visuale già stretta dei due ragazzi di vedere Fabrizio alzare il capo per rivolgergli uno sguardo. «Io un’idea ce l’avrei.»

Un groppo insapore e doloroso si ferma a metà della gola di Niccolò, dandogli la sensazione di starsi strozzando con un mucchietto di biglie fuse l’una all’altra. Con la coda dell’occhio, perché le sue pupille sono fisse sulla feritoia delle ante chiuse e sente che non si muoveranno più da lì, vede che le sopracciglia di Filippo sono emblematicamente inarcate. Le orecchie gli ronzano, un clacson inizia a suonargli tra le tempie, ma il silenzio all’interno del mobiletto è assoluto e insindacabile. Restano immobili a costo di far cigolare le giunture e formicolare gli arti, specie il braccio che Niccolò sta continuando a tenere piegato per mantenere la mano premuta sulla bocca comunque chiusa di Filippo, e gli pesa così tanto che vorrebbe lasciarlo cadere ma allo stesso tempo non si azzarda a compiere il minimo movimento se non un lentissimo respirare. Quel mobile è di metallo e ogni azione porterebbe a uno stridio fatale delle pareti, e alla loro sfortunatissima scoperta da parte dei due all’esterno.

Che però sembrano più assorbiti l’uno dall’altro, anche se si sforzano di mantenere una certa apparenza. Niccolò ha notato il dirottare dell’attenzione dal problema dell’apparecchiatura al _qualcos’altro_ alluso e aleggiante nell’aria, ha fatto più rumore quello che non loro due a respirare nell’armadietto.

«Non stiamo a casa mia, È.»

Fabrizio ha rotto il vetro. Ha parlato in tono basso e suadente e con quello ha rotto il vetro delle aspettative di Niccolò peggio che con un proiettile di delusione. Niccolò l’aveva già sentito parlare a quel modo, di quel tono che fa venire molli le ginocchia a chi l’ascolta e che porta inevitabilmente a immaginarselo sfiorare il microfono con le labbra, ma non avrebbe mai, davvero, mai nella vita, neanche se si fosse dovuto sforzare, pensato che l’avrebbe _per davvero_ sentito rivolgersi in quel modo ad Ermal. Ad Ermal, di tutte le persone!

La sua non è gelosia, non è delusione, e nemmeno sorpresa o disgusto. Si tratta di una sola frase, in fondo, che può essere innocente quanto le pare a volerne analizzare le singole parole.

Ma il _modo_ in cui è stata pronunciata non lascerebbe dubbi nemmeno al pettegolo più scettico. E Niccolò è troppo poco ingenuo per convincersi che l’animaletto che gli sta rosicchiando il centro del petto e che presto andrà a rodergli anche lo stomaco è semplice fame o tensione per restare troppo a lungo nella stessa posizione.

«Credevo che considerassi questo posto come casa tua.»

Ermal è di spalle, e parla in maniera distratta, come se non fosse veramente lì, come se stesse scherzando o constatando che l’acqua sia bagnata e la luce del sole sia calda. Ma il sorriso mellifluo che traspare da quanto ha detto penetra nella pelle di Niccolò come melassa, con la stessa consistenza pesante, vischiosa e insopportabile.

Eppure, tutto quello sta iniziando a fargli impercettibilmente torcere lo stomaco. Una sensazione che gli piace poco già da adesso.

Un istante, probabilmente per inarcare un sopracciglio, e Fabrizio replica: «Ah, sì?»

Una replica stupida, più che altro per prendere tempo. Ma Niccolò sta iniziando pure a dubitare che Fabrizio voglia effettivamente tirarsi indietro dalla situazione che si sta creando.

L’atmosfera è sensibilmente tesa, più di lui e Filippo costretti all’immobilità e al mutismo in quello spazio angusto, e si meraviglia di come sia potuta cambiare così repentinamente nell’arco di qualche minuto grazie a un botta e risposta buttato lì _in apparenza_ per caso. Ci manca solo la colonna sonora adatta, e Niccolò deve mordersi la lingua pur di non scoppiare a ridere al pensiero che uno dei due lì fuori avrebbe acceso lo stereo per mettere su un sottofondo jazz, con le note del sassofono che serpeggiano dalle casse, colando nell’aria e nelle orecchie e fin nelle viscere, e che per colpa di un sacco di film che ne hanno abusato ormai fa venire la ridarella alle persone, più che metterle a loro agio in una situazione a cui lui non si azzarda neanche a dare l’aggettivo che invece le calzerebbe a pennello.

Non si azzarda a pensare un solo aggettivo neanche per Fabrizio o Ermal, anche perché tutti quelli che gli vengono in mente li usa per gente che non rientra nettamente tra le sue simpatie. E non ha ragione di considerarli in quel modo, dato che tecnicamente non stanno facendo niente - ancora - e quindi i suoi sospetti molesti, degni del peggior gossipparo da piattaforma social, sono ancora in tempo per essere clamorosamente errati. Non si azzarda nemmeno a pensare cosa stia pensando Filippo in quel frangente, in cui è muto come un pesce e respira senza far rumore come lui.

Gli occhi di tutti e due sono fissi sulla feritoia delle ante, beffardamente stretta, che fornisce loro solo un quadro molto marginale delle cose e dunque devono far affidamento sul resto del loro sensi. Ma traggono avidamente quanto riescono a intravedere, con una curiosità morbosa e quasi infantile, come se non avessero mai visto due uomini uno accanto all’altro e fin troppo vicini.

Ermal è a un soffio dal chinarsi su Fabrizio, ancora seduto e ancora in attesa. Immaginarsi il volto beatamente sogghignante di Fabrizio è per Niccolò una tortura, perché non può controllare se sia effettivamente così e nemmeno può constatare di starsi sbagliando come nel profondo ne è divorato dal desiderio.

Sì, desidera fortemente di starsi sbagliando, almeno su quello, proprio su _quello_. Non è geloso né inorridito, semplicemente _non vuole_. Metterebbe le cose su un altro asse, nel qual caso, romperebbe e riformerebbe equilibri che lui credeva immutabili, destinati ad essere così come sono fin dalla loro creazione, dalla loro evoluzione e dal loro raggiungimento.

Sono i desideri di un bambino, ciò che prova, la capricciosa volontà che tutto resti com’è e che nel contempo tutto continui ad andare avanti, verso il futuro e poi oltre ciò che c’è ancora, ma andare avanti significa pure cambiare, e forse è finalmente giunto il momento che Niccolò apra un altro po’ gli occhi della sua ottica su Fabrizio Moro, che in quanto prodotta da un essere umano soggetto a una continua anche se a lui inavvertibile evoluzione è soggetta anch’essa al cambiamento. Per quanto devastante e senza preavviso possa anch’essere. Perché anche Fabrizio è un essere umano e Niccolò si è ben guardato, in quei tempi come in tutti quegli anni in cui il suo nome e le sue canzoni gli giravano per la testa, dal metterlo su un piedistallo, terrorizzato dall’ipotesi che un giorno non molto lontano esso potesse frantumarsi rovinosamente e coi suoi detriti trascinare nell’abisso della vergogna anche le sue più recondite speranze.

Ermal è stato molto più furbo, in questo. O meglio, la gente crea piedistalli già di per sé; lui ha solo messo in chiaro fin da subito qual era la sua posizione. È a Niccolò che non interessa cosa pensi lui, e ora men che meno, ché Ermal sta per rompere uno degli equilibri immutabili che regolano il mondo - il _suo_ mondo, di Niccolò - e l’universo - il _suo_ universo, di Niccolò, suo e suo soltanto, e per quanto si dia dello sciocco per quei pensieri immaturi che continua a fare, continua comunque a macerarli, masticandoli insieme a un retrogusto appena accennato di amarognola, ora la riconosce e non può che sentirsi più umiliato di così nell’ammetterla (perché è questo che fanno i grandi, ammettono a se stessi le cose), gelosia.

Sì, è geloso.

No, non ne è sorpreso.

Va bene, soltanto un po’.

Non ha idea di cosa pensi Filippo a proposito di ciò a cui stanno assistendo. Se lo chiede, ma tutto ciò che riesce a rispondersi è pura indifferenza. Non si conoscono talmente in profondità da riuscire a prevedere l’uno le risposte dell’altro.

Fabrizio e Ermal, invece, sì. E la cosa lo manderebbe in bestia, se solo il suo senso del pericolo non reputi più importante il restare immobili e in silenzio perché quei due sono rimasti a guardarsi come baccalà e non sembrano avere tanta voglia di sloggiare, e farli finalmente uscire da quell’armadio sempre più opprimente per colpa degli inquinanti pensieri di Niccolò.

«Sì. E ti dico un’altra cosa, Bizio: manchi completamente di inventiva.»

Il nomignolo di Ermal, se fino al giorno prima gli suonava semplicemente ridicolo, una cosa da riderci su quando capitava per caso in una conversazione, ora sbatte contro il palato di Niccolò con lo stesso sapore disgustoso e dolciastro del peggior sciroppo per la tosse.

«Davvero?»

Il tono basso di Fabrizio si è abbassato ulteriormente, si è ammorbidito ancora. La stilettata nel petto di Niccolò ha il nome del tradimento, benché non ci fossero mai stati patti tra loro due. Dev’essere masochista, ne è convinto, perché non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla sua limitatissima visuale, per quanto voglia farsi violenza pur di girare la testa e guardare invece Filippo. Sente a pelle che sarebbe uno spettacolo migliore.

«Davvero.»

Filippo trattiene il respiro rumorosamente e il risucchio delle sue narici rimbomba negli angoli sopra le loro teste. Niccolò prega con tutto se stesso che fuori non lo sentano, e se sì, che lo scambino per un capriccio della ventola. Poteva mordersi l’interno di una guancia come sta facendo lui, il cretino: avrebbe fatto molto meno rumore, sebbene la vista di Ermal che gira intorno alla sedia di Fabrizio per mettersi di fronte a lui, tra le sue gambe e la plancia ormai del tutto dimenticata, e gli sale sulle ginocchia per sedervisi, causa abbastanza torcimenti di stomaco da trattenersi a fatica nel non far esplodere un’esclamazione strozzata nella bocca.

Ora li possono vedere entrambi: come si guardano negli occhi, il modo frivolo e decisamente sciocco in cui Ermal poggia le mani sulle spalle di Fabrizio, l’aria tutto sommato tranquilla dell’altro, ma è tutta scena.

L’atmosfera è diventata l’equivalente di una pentola d’acqua in ebollizione sebbene non faccia poi così tanto caldo, ma è l’aspettativa dell’esplosione a rendere il tutto ancora più in procinto di rovina e, neanche a dirlo, maledettamente avvincente. Sì, perché Niccolò e Filippo si darebbero pure via le corde vocali pur di non aver mai commesso quel casino con le attrezzature e aver impallato gli inediti di Fabrizio, ma, forse, nel profondo di quel _voler sapere_ di cui inevitabilmente si vergognano, darebbero via un braccio per vedere come andrà a finire tra quei due, unici spettatori della fatidica risoluzione di una delle domande senza risposta che qualche pettegolezzo e molti social network si palleggiavano sin dall’anno prima. Niccolò sente che scoppierebbe a ridere in faccia al vecchio se stesso, vecchio non più di qualche secondo prima, al ripensare a quanto trovasse ridicola l’intera faccenda; scoppierebbe a ridere in faccia a quanti - anzi, a _quante_ sospirano appresso a quella storia stupida, nell’esilarante certezza di essere l’unico essere al mondo a possedere la verità, tutta la verità.

Beh, lui e Filippo. Lui e Filippo _sanno_. O credono di sapere, fa lo stesso.

Fabrizio sospira, uno schiocco leggerissimo lascia intendere che si sia perfino leccato le labbra. «Beh, se dici che io nun c’ho tutta questa…“inventiva”...»

Calca sull’ultima parola, la voce simile a un maledetto rampino arroventato. Una cosa così pietosa Niccolò non l’ha sentita neanche nel peggior rom-com americano di serie B.

Ma è anche peggio quello che Fabrizio fa dopo, perché fa scorrere le mani - aperte, le dita ben separate, ad avvolgere tutto - lungo i fianchi di Ermal, risalendo lentamente dalle cosce che tiene sulle sue fino alla vita magra.

«...magari t’inventi qualcosa tu, eh?»

Lo stringe a sé con uno strattone; Ermal si lascia sfuggire un leggero ansito, le dita lunghe che vanno già a contrarsi sulla camicia dell’altro.

La mascella di Niccolò cade perché ormai ha assunto volontà propria, ed è solo l’intervento rapido di Filippo a porvi rimedio, tappandogli la bocca come lui sta continuando a fargli.

Meglio riprendere la concentrazione prima di fare danni anche peggiori. Ora. Subito. _Adesso._

Nella sua mente s’è scatenata una sarabanda tale da superare col suo baccano infernale persino i suoi _non voglio_ bambineschi, ma per una qualche ironia della sorte, sente di non riuscire a muovere neanche un muscolo. Non riuscirebbe a cadere fuori dalle ante dell’armadio nemmeno se lo volesse. Respira e basta, stordito, sconvolto ed eppure assurdamente calmo, e il suo fiato riscalda il palmo che Filippo tiene premuto sulle sue labbra e sul mento. È spiazzato solo da quello, non sa - e _non vuole_ , ancora - figurarsi cosa gli accadrà poi, dato che è costretto fisicamente a restare a guardare.

La feritoia tra le ante non gli è mai sembrata più grande, praticamente uno schermo a centocinquanta pollici o come si chiama. Vede tutto.

Ermal emette quello che sembra un respiro beffardo, e sfrontato è anche il suo sorriso, di chi sa esattamente in che guaio s’è andato a cacciare per sua stessa decisione.

Afferra il colletto della camicia di Fabrizio e lo strattona a sua volta verso di sé, e si mangiano.

Niccolò non saprebbe in quale altra maniera definire il modo in cui Ermal e Fabrizio si stanno baciando. Ha sempre trovato esagerata la definizione di amanti che si divorano in preda alla passione, ma ora si ricrede; si sta ricredendo su così tante cose, in questi minuti che paiono un’eternità _e forse non tanto a caso._  Le loro labbra schioccano, le loro gole si sciolgono in gemiti morbidi, i sospiri crescono d’intensità: solo a sentire quella cacofonia a suo modo armoniosa, nessuno avrebbe dubbi sul fatto che in quella stanza si stia consumando in fretta un pasto ben gradito.

Niccolò non ha dubbi neanche su quanti nodi gli stiano stringendo lo stomaco in questo momento. Sente la lingua secca e se da un lato è un bene perché non parlerà, dall’altro teme che lo possa far tossire e rivelare un terzo ma anche un quarto incomodo a quel quadretto.

Perciò si limita a continuare a stare zitto e a guardare, pregando e spergiurando che quei due ne abbiano abbastanza al più presto.

Speranze vane, tuttavia, a giudicare da come quei baci si fanno via via più approfonditi, si spostano, affamati - le guance, la fronte, mordono le labbra, scendono sul collo, il pomo d’Adamo. Fabrizio lecca quel punto sensibile sul collo bianco dell’altro e la testa di Ermal scatta indietro con un sospiro quasi estatico; Niccolò, al contrario, brucia dalla vergogna per aver solo pensato di Fabrizio, che potrebbe essere suo padre, di non averlo mai visto così sensuale.

Il pensiero appena formulato gli pare un paradosso - anzi peggio: un’oscenità, la cosa più turpe che avesse mai potuto pensare, ma solo perché la sua ottica nei confronti dell’altro è sempre rimasta cristallizzata, in realtà, proprio come quelle dei bambini. Ma Niccolò che scrive di voler restare bambini per sempre non è più innocente come loro da un pezzo, e si chiede se Filippo, immoto al suo fianco e che non lo lascia andare e non si farebbe lasciar andare giusto in quel momento, abbia mai capito questo, di lui. Ma, onestamente, non è che gliene freghi poi così tanto.

Le mani dei due uomini abbarbicati sulla sedia vagano a un ritmo frenetico, da ipnosi, scostando stoffa, solcando capelli, scavando nella pelle con le dita, in una danza scomposta ma tutto sommato con delle regole. L’abbraccio di Fabrizio non nasconde del tutto Ermal, che anzi pare incastrarsi alla perfezione tra le sue braccia pur essendo così sottile, asciutto, così evidentemente opposto a lui. Niccolò non se l’aspettava.

Forse avrebbe preferito non vederlo, preferendolo completamente inglobato dalle braccia gonfie e dalla camicia tirata e dai tatuaggi di Fabrizio, che è così dissimile dalla persona che sta amando con tutta quella foga da sembrare una barzelletta, l’idea di loro due insieme veramente. Non è che Ermal non gli piaccia, né che Niccolò lo odi ferocemente, ma la prima volta che se l’era trovato davanti era rimasto un po’ stranito davanti a tutto quel pallore e le dita lunghe e la sottigliezza e il volto incavato; aveva avuto l’impressione di trovarsi davanti a un personaggio di uno di quei film gotici con tanti chiaroscuri, posti lugubri e sottofondi ansiogeni, e che dunque avresti sempre il timore che possa sbucare alle spalle per mangiarti. Aveva poi classificato quest’idea come assolutamente idiota, e non ci aveva pensato più.

L’Ermal di quel paragone non potrebbe essere più diverso da quello che adesso Niccolò si trova (quasi) davanti agli occhi. È _vivo_ , non saprebbe in quale altro modo definirlo. Fabrizio è sempre stato _vivo_ , una forza fattasi umana, e lo dimostra anche in quei gesti di lussuria e possesso, come se lo stringe e se lo mangia; di Ermal ne ha sempre un po’ dubitato, che possedesse la stessa _vita_ che Fabrizio possiede. Ora non ne dubiterà più, decisamente.

L’aria s’è fatta pesante e calda, e l’armadio di metallo sembra più che mai un forno. E Niccolò e Filippo i polli che si sono mandati a fare arrosto da soli.

Dall’altra parte della barricata fin troppo sottile delle ante chiuse, quegli altri due paiono aver deciso di fare sul serio. Purtroppo per gli spettatori che non sanno di avere.

Le dita febbrili di Ermal vanno a sbottonare la camicia di Fabrizio, quasi staccandone i bottoni, e la strattonano giù per le spalle. Fabrizio si sporge in avanti per leccargli le labbra, contorcendosi per togliere l’indumento del tutto, e lo lascia cadere di lato alla sedia, libero finalmente da _una_ delle sue costrizioni.

Gli solleva l’orlo della sua; Ermal lo afferra e poco importa che indossi anch’egli una camicia, la arrotola verso l’alto, scoprendo l’addome e il petto glabri e magri, tendendo allo spasmo le cuciture dei bottoni ancora allacciati nel levarsela dalla testa. Per poco non si incastrano i ricci nella chiusura del colletto.

Fabrizio l’ha nuovamente attirato a sé, le mani ai fianchi e quattro delle cinque dita ben premute contro la schiena, e gli tempesta la pelle di baci veloci e affamati mentre Ermal sta ancora levandosi la camicia, cosa che infine fa con un sonoro sospiro di sollievo. Gli carezza il capo, prima di schioccargli un bacio sui capelli sfatti.

Niccolò non ha mai visto un gesto d’amore più bello di quello. Non sa perché pensi questo, ma sente che è giusto, che è così, e se anche avesse avuto ancora dubbi sulla sincerità di ciò che l’uno prova per l’altro ora sa che non si sbaglia, è tutto vero. Ma sente anche il proprio corpo in subbuglio quanto la propria mente e quella cosa al contrario non gli piace per niente; sente la mano di Filippo sulla sua bocca tremare con più evidenza, ma non si azzarda a scambiare uno sguardo col suo collega di prigionia per non far rumore con lo scrocchio delle vertebre del collo.

Ermal e Fabrizio sono di nuovo abbracciati a baciarsi-mangiarsi con foga, quando una mano di Fabrizio, proprio quella nella visuale di Niccolò e Filippo, sale a infilarsi nello stretto spazio tra i loro corpi, e scende, s’insinua verso il basso.

Niccolò ode distintamente lo squittio muggito da Filippo, e preme un po’ più forte la sua mano sulla bocca di lui, ma se per zittirlo o fargli forza non lo sa.

«Avevi detto...» La voce di Ermal è ansimante, roca. «Che non siamo a casa tua...» Si zittisce con un suono che potrebbe emettere in una sola ed unica situazione, cui il cervello di Niccolò sbatte la porta in faccia pur di non fargliela realizzare, ma lo fa tardi: lui sa già.

Fabrizio ridacchia basso, un suono che scuote le ossa tanto all’uomo che tiene sulle gambe - e sulle spine - quanto ai giovani uomini ancora nascosti. «’o studio è insonorizzato.»

Ermal emette un lungo _aaah_ di comprensione e compiacimento, che scatena in Niccolò il fortissimo istinto di scoppiare a ridere. Tutto quello è così folle e grottesco e buffo e, sì, pure dannatamente erotico che non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato potesse esistere da qualche parte.

Fabrizio si fa più esitante, protettivo dopo: «Ma, se non ti va...»

Ermal lo interrompe tirandogli il lobo di un orecchio. Coi denti.

Il cuore di Niccolò gli schizza nel cranio. È nel panico.

«Certo che mi va. Ma magari non qui, ché avresti il tuo bel daffare nello spiegare poi certe cose agli addetti alle pulizie.»

Un lungo sospiro. «E questo mò te viene in mente, eh?» Fabrizio gli strizza un fianco, alla sua alzata di spalle. «E va bene. Speramo solo che non è venuto quarcun altro che ce lo troviamo pei corridoi.»

Il terrore di Niccolò inizia a liquefarsi in un formicolante sollievo. Possibile che ce l’avrebbero fatta?

«Potremmo legarci le giacche in vita.»

«Sì, è n’idea.»

«Però guidi tu,» precisa Ermal, mentre gli scende giù dalle gambe e va a recuperare la sua camicia. «Col cazzo in tiro al volante ci sono stato già io l’altra volta.»

 _L’ALTRA VOLTA?!_ Quelle tre parole esplodono come cariche di tritolo nella testa di Niccolò, che è sicuro inizieranno pure a girargli come un mantra nei giorni a venire. Filippo è quasi caduto indietro, ma i due uomini fuori non si sono accorti di niente.

Regolarizza il respiro, mentre ode passi e la porta venir chiusa, e grazie al cielo non a chiave.

Aspettano cinque secondi contati prima di spalancare le ante e buttarsi fuori, ansimando a pieni polmoni, accaldati, formicolanti e sudati: chi li vedrebbe in quel momento, crederebbe siano appena tornati da una maratona.

Si guardano un attimo. Non si dicono niente. Sono consapevoli entrambi che quanto hanno sentito e intravisto non sarebbe mai uscito da quella stanza, né tanto meno dai loro ricordi.

È Filippo a uscire per primo, col passo svelto della vergogna. Niccolò pensa che la sua prima meta sarà il bagno.

Prima di recarvisi anche lui, caccia di tasca il telefono. Usa l’anonimo per chiamare i tecnici, o almeno ci prova.

A quanto è successo ci penserà dopo, e, anche se non ne è del tutto certo, sente che prima o poi ci scriverà una canzone sopra, perché la sua inventiva è esattamente _così_ bastarda.

Ma se è assolutamente certo di una e una sola cosa, è che quella canzone Fabrizio non la ascolterà mai e poi mai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, me ne vergogno profondamente.  
> No, il fatto che abbia risparmiato i protagonisti dall'audiodescrizione dei due che vanno al dunque non mi ha impedito di postarla, tutt'altro.  
> Rating troppo alto? NON PER LE MIE PARANOIE.
> 
> Forse la cancellerò. Probabilmente, la cancellerò.  
> Se nel frattempo che decido mi fate sapere la vostra, avrò almeno la conferma di aver coniugato bene tutti i verbi e messo tutte le virgole al posto giusto, ché tanto con questa ho detto addio per sempre alla briciola di bella reputazione che mi ero pure fatta.


End file.
